French Patent No. FR-A-2 233 821 discloses a seat with the rest element of the armrest mounted rigidly on the free end of the strut. As a result, even in its retracted position, the armrest takes up a considerable amount of space, in particular the rear portion of the rest element which, in that position, projects forwards and upwards from the front edge of the seat proper.